


World Beyond the Stars

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was far more than just his guard</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Beyond the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- so not mine  
> Rating- NC-17  
> Characters/Pairing- Ling/Lan Fan  
> Timeline/Spoilers - set post 108 so spoilers for all  
> Word Count - 1,456  
> Warning - none really unless you count angst  
>  Author's Note evil_little_dog gave me an idea for Lan Fan and I rearranged it into this. It didn't seem to understand this wasn't all about the angst…leave it to me to write depressing erotica. Well at the end of 108 I wasn't sure that Ling was happy so…

X X X

Incense lingered on nearly everything Ling wore. His counselors were too superstitious to not have the priests and priestesses 'cleanse' the throne room daily with the stuff. Ling had seen too much - _been_ too much – to blindly believe in gods. He also knew better than to disrespect his people's ways.

Stepping out into his private gardens, Ling made his way to the blooming cherry tree. He could barely see the delicate blossoms in the gloom of twilight. Sitting beneath the tree, he pulled his hair out of the complicated knot he wore it in for court. As his hair cascaded down freely, the scent of incense wafted up.

"So boring," he told the snowy blossoms overhead. "Some days I wonder why I wanted this so badly."

"You might want to say that more quietly."

Ling jumped at the sound of Lan Fan's voice. He cast about, trying to find her hiding spot. "You are the wiliest guard I have. You do know that, right?"

She stepped out of the shadows. He suspected she was grinning behind her mask. "You dismissed your guard again. You know you're not supposed to."

"I wanted to be alone." He cast a glance up at the rising moon. "I'm never alone."

"A price of your station." Lan Fan tilted her mask up. "You shouldn't sit out here like a target."

Ling shrugged. "I'm so far inside the compound here, with so many layers of protection. Could I possibly be safer than I already am?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself."

"You never would be. You always see the dangers." Ling resisted the urge to touch her cheek, just in case they could somehow be seen.

"It is my duty." As a rebuke, it was gentle. Still, it was a rebuke.

"And you're excellent at it. Escort me inside, guard." Ling didn't know if it was the moonlight on the cherry blossoms to blame but, suddenly, he was in the mood for something that was best hidden away from prying eyes of his servants.

"Of course, my emperor."

Once inside his bedroom, almost the size of the entire first floor of the Rockbell home – Ling missed those guys – the emperor made sure the maids had closed all the curtains, not that they would think to shirk their duties. He turned back to Lan Fan, taking the mask off her head, his fingers brushing over her hair as he did so.

"Young master?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there a problem?"

She shook her head. "My family has been wanting me to carry on the line. They say my husband can guard you while I'm pregnant." Her lips tugged down. "As my father did for Mother while they guarded your father."

"Do you not want to have a child?" Ling massaged her living shoulder and Lan Ran relaxed into his touch.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's my duty." Lan Fan unfastened her tunic.

"Duty's sometimes a burden," Ling agreed readily.

"You are never a burden." Lan Fan turned in his arms. Her half exposed breasts seemed to develop their own gravity, pulling his hand into orbit, circling one small half moon of flesh then the other. "My husband wants this."

"I know." Ling knew all too well. Lan Fan's marriage had been arranged to Zhu Huang, a fearless warrior from an important family that, like Lan Fan's, provided guards to the emperor. Ling liked Huang. He was kind. He did beautiful water colors and penned haunting poems and would much rather sleep with Ling than Lan Fan. The emperor knew the man felt like he was betraying his own clan in being so uninterested in his own wife. The three of them had a plan; husband and wife pursued their own lovers and Ling knew Huang would be a good father to any child Ling and Lan Fan had. It wasn't a happy situation, but this was what duty had left them. Ling had his wives but it was the woman in his arms right now he loved.

She kissed him. "What happens, happens, Ling."

So rare were the times she said his name, that Ling treasured those words even if tt was not the most romantic sentiment; they would have to make do with it. Sometimes forbidden love wasn't all hearts and flowers. It was shadows and veils, and all that really mattered were the stolen moments alone.

Ling kissed her then lathed his tongue along her neck. Lan Fan pressed him back gently then caught his hand, taking him to his bed. Enormous and soft, it would be a shame not to use it to its fullest. She let her shirt flutter away as she pushed him down onto the mattress. Ling inclined his neck, finding one pert nipple then the other, rolling his tongue over them. The taste of her, the smell of her skin, awoke his cock.

Lan Fan rubbed the silk of his trousers over his growing erection as he stripped off his shirt. She caught his wrists, pulling them above his head, her lips traveling down his arms. Ling turned himself over to her, letting her take control. He could give over to Ran Fan, at least here and now. His hands stretched above his head, he'd keep them there until she told him he could move.

She kissed her way down his torso, linger over the scarred area where Father had reach into him, ripping Greed free. Ling couldn't stop the shifting of his hips. He managed to make minute contact with her body, sending a fission of lust through him, tightening his loins. Lan Fan drew down his trousers then skimmed her hands up his legs, one hand cold and hard and the other so soft and warm. His poor Lan Fan, giving up so much of herself for him.

She kept up a gentle caress of his thighs and hips with the cool hand, but she didn't trust the metal to touch his most delicate flesh without hurting him. Her living fingers and tongue left nothing lacking however, all but dancing over his hard, hot flesh.

"Aaah, Lan Fan, don't tease."

"I know my emperor doesn't really mean that order." She grinned at him. He chuckled. She knew him so well. Lan Fan took him down to the root. Ling moaned wondering if she had somehow absorbed Greed's centuries of sexual knowledge straight from his brain.

Ling lifted one arm, hesitating only a moment to see if she would order him to put it back. When she didn't, he shifted his position so he could remove the remains of her clothing. Lan Fan pushed him back against the bed, swinging over him. She took him inside, wet and ready for him.

Lan Fan braced herself with one foot on the bed and rested the other against his heart. She had to feel how it thudded in his chest. This was one of the positions, the sacred thread, so highly prized, they were recorded in books. She rocked on him, her strong leg trembling as she took him deeply within her. This woman should have been his wife but in the end, that didn't matter. They had each others hearts and had these nights together.

He leaned forward, flicking his tongue over the shin that held her foot to his heart. She pressed harder, making him lie back down. Ling gazed into her eyes, seeing a gentle expression there that he saw so rarely. She always wore a mask, demonic or otherwise, except at moments like this. It made her tender expression that much more erotic. He felt the pressure building and gave into it, coming with a soft moan. When he caught his breath, Ling captured Lan Fan around the waist, his whole body quivering. It sounded simple, quiver his 'jade shaft' inside of her and bring forth her dew, but Ling found 'the sparrow' to be trickier than it sounded.

Still, Ling knew Lan Fan and her body intimately. He knew just where to touch to make her orgasm and he didn't disappoint her tonight. It was a delicious torment he kept up until Lan Fan was all but senseless, resting against him. He pulled a cover around them both. Eventually, she would have to leave, but he was the emperor and if he couldn't steal more time for them to just lie next to each other, sharing each other's sweet breath, then what good was his throne? Just for a moment, they were simply Ling and Lan Fan, lovers, nothing more, nothing less. All too soon, the world would demand they return to their stations, but for now, that world was somewhere beyond the stars.

It could wait.


End file.
